Siriusly Blacked Out
by widdershinz
Summary: Is falling in love with your best friend going to jeopardize your friendship? Jolene E. Carter is about to find out when she falls for one of her bffs, Sirius Black. Hopefully level-headed Lily can help. Sirius B./OC
1. Chapter 1

**MY STORY TRANSFERRED FROM the first chap probably sucks but im working on it.  
**One: Hogwarts again

CRASH! I skidded to a stop, almost causing Lily, my best friend to crash into me. "No, Jo, don't tell me you dropped your owl's cage again!" Lily glared testily at me and I sighed.

"Look, it's not my fault the stupid owl's so jumpy!" I countered back. I couldn't blame Lily though. Twit's cage had dropped eight times on the way to platform 9 ¾. Lily rolled her eyes and suddenly, we both burst out laughing. Yah… I know… We are crazy. I'm going to attend my 6th year at Hogwarts. Going back to Hogwarts meant I would get to see my other best friends- the Marauders! Unfortunately, Lily flatly refused to sit with them every single time, leaving me alone with them which is perfectly fine by me.

Soon, Lily went off to do her prefect duties and thus, I was left alone in your compartment. Before I could do anything, the door burst open and Sirius Black, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew walked in. Remus Lupin was, of course, on prefect duty. Sirius ran a hand through his smooth black hair and smiled at me with that somewhat charming smile of his. I found it rather disarming. It was quite intolerable that so irritating a person could be so physically prepossessing.

"And who said you could invite yourself in?" I scowled, unhappy to be broken in onto.

"Awww, come on, Jo…" Sirius flashed a smile in my direction, his charcoal black hair falling into his eyes. Of all the Marauders, Sirius and I were the closest. We had been childhood friends and neighbors but at age eleven, I had moved away. Imagine our surprise when we saw each other at Hogwarts. We were ecstatic.

"Seriously… You guys are going to have to stop doing that. I don't think I'll live through the next time you do that."

"So… Did Lily say anything about me?" James asked, waggling his eyebrows, causing me to giggle.

"If you mean, besides you being the biggest prat in the world, then no." Sirius guffawed but shut up quickly as James glared at him. I began to feel a little sorry for that poor guy. "Look, man. Why don't you move on?"

"No way… She's not just any girl… She's Lily…" James had this dreamy look on his face as he replied to my question. So much for asking. "Are you sure she didn't say anything about me?" James stared at me expectantly. I shook my head. That poor, poor guy.

We were talking for a while before I got bored and decided to shock the guys with a little something…

"I got a tattoo done you know?" Yah, can you believe it? I usually have a low threshold for pain but I survived THE TATTOING PROCESS! YAY ME!

"No way!" Sirius started his eyes wide.

"WAY!" I smirked.

"Oh, goody ole Jo has turned bad!" James yelled. I shot him a glare and lifted my right sleeve. A single sparrow was tattooed there. I was pretty proud of my animagus form. Oh yea! That's another thing! Just a few years back, I found out that the boys were secret animagus. (Except for Remus that is. I knew that he was a werewolf though he didn't know that I knew. Am I making sense?) SO anyway, I completed the learning process of being an animagus during the summer break. Oh and back to where the boys are shocked! Shutting out all thoughts, I concentrated hard and I felt two fully grown wings at my side. It was as if I had suddenly sprouted them painlessly. Grinning as best as I could with my beak, I flew out of the window riding an air thermal. It was great. Just as great as riding on a broom. After my little trip, I flew back in through the window.

Grinning nervously, I studied the boys' expressions. The boys' mouth hung open as I transformed back to my human self. "You're not the only people that are animaguses!" I gloated. Victory!

"Then… you know?" James asked uneasily. Oh yea. There is a less bright part about it too...

"Relax. I won't tell! DUH!" I couldn't resist adding that...

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier…" Sirius looked apologetically at me. I shook my head and shot him my best smile to say 'it's okay'.

Then, Lily and Remus came in and I persuaded Lily to sit with them. She did but was very, very, very, very, very- OKAY OKAY! I'll stop it! I think you get my idea. Bet you think I'm mad now, right? Lily was reluctant. THERE! But really, I'm soooooooo happy for her! I always thought that she likes James a tad.

"OMG, JAMES! LOOK WHO'S HERE!" I squealed incessantly. Opps. Lily is giving me her famous murderous look! James is looking at Lily with 'that' look. Sirius's placed his hand around my waist and pulled me closer in. I was used to him doing that though, but he had been doing this more so now. Should I be worried? Nah. I mean, you know how Sirius behaves around ladies.

"Siri, I think you can let go of me now, we're there." I muttered, fumbling with Twit's lock.

"As if."

**A/N: yea! I hope that you guys like the first chappie! I hope you are enjoying 2006! And- the updates for both stories will be slowed as school is getting busier… sooooooo sorry! And- this is my first marauder fanfic so pardon the mistakes! Oh and Im not too sure if I should continue, so comments please!**


	2. Chapter 2

So, Sirius Black was a bit of a player. Every where he went, fan girls were not far behind. But he's not the only player in Hogwarts though. Meet Jolene Elizabeth Carter, major player number two- or rather, Sirius's female version. James used to say that overexposure to Sirius at a young age had left Jolene seriously affected. Jolene Elizabeth probably agreed.

But hey, what could she do about it?

**Jolene's POV**

It's not like I want to do it on purpose. And I don't play with their feelings too. I've had like only one serious boyfriend in the past year. How pathetic is that? It's definitely not a trait of a major player! I just feel kind of empty all the time…

_Especially when I see Sirius eating other girl's faces. _Oh, hell, what am I thinking about?!

Just so you know:

I do not like Sirius Black!

I don't like him… I can't! He is my best friend. Best friend as in no romantic feelings attached.

_He used to be your dream boy_… A small nagging voice seemed to have popped out from behind my ear.

He is NOT my dream boy. Ahhh, but his toned abs, dreamy eyes… God, I sound like a hopeless fan girl! Okay, okay! That was ages ago. I used to have this thing for Sirius a few years back, during my third year. But it was long ago, you hear?! Now just thinking about it makes me cringe! It does, really!

Why am I even thinking about Sirius now?? I'm with Andrew, aren't I?

_Carter, I think you're going mental._ I told myself before snapping out of my reverie.

"So, I'll see you again tomorrow night?" Andrew Jones smiled at Jolene, giving her a brief peck on her cheek.

"Yea, sure. Tomorrow night it is." Jolene tossed her hair over her shoulder and bit her lip. How was she going to tell Andrew's that she wanted a break without hurting his feelings? The big guy was sweet and definitely good looking, but that was almost about it. Conversations with him were as interesting as Professor Binn's lessons. Oh well, Jolene shrugged. It was going to happen sooner or later anyway.

"Jooooooooo! I've been looking all over for you." Sirius popped out of the corner suddenly. And he was using that pathetic sing-song voice, Jolene noted.

"What do you want?" Jolene said, rolling her eyes. "Is it a potions essay or a charms one?" Sirius grinned sheepishly.

"Actually, it's both."

"God, Siri. You're hopeless!" Jolene groaned inwardly and sighed.

"Hopeless and handsome." Sirius added, grinning.

"Whatever. Just leave them in the common room. I'll get at them later." Sirius was insufferable, Jolene thought, stifling her laughter but a small part of her could not help agreeing with the handsome part.

But then again, which girl in school did not think Sirius Black was handsome?

_Too much time on boys and it leaves you with little time for homework Carter_, Jolene reprimanded herself silently.

Sirius smiled as he watched the retreating figure of Jolene disappear round a corner. He had to make it up to her in some way.

And he knew exactly what to do.

_Hey Jo!_

_Meet me at the common room tonight at eight okay? I was thinking of sneaking out in our animagus forms. It'll be so much fun to try yours out!_

_Lots of love,_

_Sirius (the one and only)_

Jolene paced about in the common room impatiently. She gave a low growl of anger. Where the hell was Sirius? He was forty five minutes late, and so, so dead. Finally, Jolene spotted a familiar figure dashing down the stairs at top speed.

"Sirius Black, you so freaking are late." Jolene was not happy. She was not happy at all. If looks could kill, Sirius would have died three times already.

"Ahhh, Jo, I'm so sorry, I had er, detention and, well, I sort of forgot to tell you." Sirius glanced apologetically in her way. The truth was that he had been busy snogging Elaine Quetin in the hallway and he had totally lost track of time. God, now he felt really bad for standing Jolene up.

He could not believe that he had stood Jolene, his best friend since like forever, for an ordinary plain Jane like Elaine. She looked pretty hot tonight. He began to envision something not very appropriate to be written down. ;P

_There you go again, Sirius Black. You've got to stop thinking of shagging your best friend. _Sirius thought, cringing when he met Jolene's fiery gaze.

_This is so wrong,_ he thought. _I've got to explain this to her one way or another. _Unfortunately, Jolene looked like she was in no mood to listen to anything.

"Damn it, Sirius. Is this the way you want to make things up to me?" Jolene was very pissed. Nobody made Jolene Elizabeth wait and get way with it.

Jolene's POV

Sirius Black gave me this sad puppy dog look. Sincerity (or what I thought it was) filled his eyes. My heart softened. After all, I always had this soft spot for his puppy dog eyes. But this was Sirius we were talking about. With Sirius, you had to be firm or he would just climb all over you.

"Shit you. Haven't you ever heard of punctuality? I waited here for forty five fucking minutes at the bloody common room. You fucking stood me up." Fuming, I glared daggers at Sirius who was looking totally helpless.

Sirius grabbed my hand and muttered a string of incoherent words, trying to explain himself, but obviously failing horribly.

I snorted. "You're pathetic. Don't touch me." Snapping, I tried to yank my hand out of his vice-like grip but to no avail. Why did he have to be so strong? He pulled me closer and I tried to avoid his eyes.

Sirius was suddenly staring at me, our faces so close to each other that they were nearly touching. I began to feel uneasy and tried to squirm out of his grip.

"What is it, dickhead?" My voice sounded so much more nervous than I really felt. He looked really good from this angle, I mused, but then I had to slap myself mentally. I was supposed to be angry with him!

"Nothing much," Sirius breathed, his voice all husky. _Uh-oh_, I thought, groaning inwardly. Slowly, he snaked his hands around my waist. They crept down my lower back inch by inch, sending shivers down my back.

"Fuck you! What the hell are you trying to do?!" I gasped and breathed throatily. My heart began to beat a mile a minute. It beat so hard and fast against my chest it hurt.

"Let me go you bas-"

Sirius had pressed his lips against mine.

A/N: ahhh! How was it? REVIEWS PLEASE. I only got ONE review ): you need to let me know if you want me to continue. Last chance, guys :D


	3. Chapter 3

When he pulled his lips away from mine, I just stared

When he pulled his lips away from mine, I just stared. In those few precious seconds, I held Sirius's intense gaze, not because I wanted to keep on staring, but because I could not tear my eyes away from his. My stomach was doing weird somersaults and my skin was really hot and flushed.

I was downright embarrassed but I refused to admit it, especially to Sirius Black.

My throat constricted and I drew in a sharp intake of breath to calm myself. This was so not happening.

"W-what did you do that for?" I stammered, half giddy with relief when I managed to find my voice.

"Mmm, that shut you up, didn't it?" Sirius smiled infuriatingly at me. _That stupid, suave bastard_.

"It sure did, in case you didn't realize your lips were totally pressing into mine."

But then, Sirius became serious. (Pardon the bad pun, it just cracks me up every time.)

He ran a hand through his hair. "Gee, I don't know what use sorry would be, but I'm still sorry." He broke into a grin, his pearly whites shining at me.

For the second time that night, I stared at him. This time, I was fighting really hard to stop the smile that was threatening to turn the corners of my lips upwards. For someone who spoke honeyed words so naturally, it was a really lame apology.

_But I guess he is Sirius Black after all._

"You know what, I just need to sleep," sighing; I smiled wanly, knowing my battle was lost.

"Night." I did not really feel like contradicting my turbulent feelings, so I refrained from saying 'Good night' because I felt far from good.

"What?" Sirius looked a bit surprised at my abruptness. "I was hoping since I did a no show today… we could go try out your animagus tomorrow."

I was still mighty angry at being taken for granted. After all, this wasn't the first time. A surge of anger ran through me and my voice hardened. "No thanks, I wouldn't want to go anywhere with a _dog_." I tried to make it seem like a joke by smiling forcefully, but it ended up looking like an ugly grimace.

"Oh, some other time then." His eyes drooped and he looked real sad… Like a poor, melancholic puppy with really big chocolate eyes, you've just got to help it! Arghhhhh!

Just kidding.

"Hey, Sirius, get out of my way. You're standing between me and sleep." I complained grumpily.

"Well, whatever. Good night, my darling!" Oblivious to all the cold stares and curt sentences I had been giving him, he scooped me into a big bear hug. "Sweet dreams," he whispered in my ear.

"Yea, yea, yea. Any sweeter and I would be diabetic." Muttering sarcastically, I trudged up the stairs and soon, collapsed on my bed.

But then, when I was all alone, I realized my thoughts were so much louder.

Why did weird things always happen to me?

SIRIUS KISSED ME DAMN IT! EW!

I started screaming face down into my pillow. When I finally sat up, I rubbed my lips self-consciously and my face scrunched up in horror before I started screaming into my pillow again.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEW.

Sirius made me seriously (bad pun, again) maddddddd!

**STUPID, SUAVE BASTARD!!**

**A/N:** Ahhhh, it's been months, even years. Don't mind me; I'm struggling along with school… But I'll try my best to update. Thanks for all those reviews, much loved!

Holidays are approaching and I'm re-reading my harry potter books, so it can only mean good news, I think! Again, I'm really really sorry for this lousy and short chapter.

**FYI:** If you noticed, chapters shall be written in Jolene Carter's point of view unless otherwise stated.


	4. Chapter 4

"Helloooo, are you alright? You've hardly eaten anything!" Lily cocked her head quizzically to one side, her shining emerald eyes swimming with concern.

"It's nothing." I replied with a slight shrug of my shoulders, my face refusing to betray what I really felt inside. Listlessly, I continued poking at my pancakes which by now were already soaked and soggy with syrup. Not like that helped my appetite either.

Actually, it was a downright lie. The truth was, I was feeling a little bit bummed. It was a more complicated than I had liked to explain and it never failed to keep bugging me silently, no matter how far back I pushed it into the deepest recesses of my mind.

"C'mon, Jo, you and I both know that's not it." Lily put down her fork (aligned perfectly with her knife, of course) and placed a comforting hand on top of mine. I met her gaze and smiled gratefully.

I was about to open my mouth to tell her when Sirius Black happened.

"Hope I'm not interrupting your little heart-to-heart session," he sniggered, grabbing a piece of toast and sliding into the seat beside me. Putting an arm around me, he fixed his intense gaze on my face. "Don't tell me you waiting for me!" Sirius gestured at my untouched plate of pancakes. He did not show it, but there was a tinge of worry in his eyes. It was so subtle I was surprised I could even detect it, but it was there; behind the steel gray was a hint of warmth.

"Black." Lily gave Sirius a hard stare. (Maybe a good conk on the head too, if she could.)

"Evans." Sirius mimicked.

"Hey, um, I gotta go, but Jo, promise me you'll come to me if you need a listening ear or anything, 'kay?" Lily smiled before she took off hurriedly for the first class of the day. I gave an almighty sigh and rolled my eyes almost as far back as they would have gone. It was as clear as crystal that she was very obviously trying to get away from Sirius. (Somehow, I don't think he would have minded. But of course, if it was James, that would be a whole different matter.)

"So what was all that about?" Sirius looked at me expectantly.

"All what?" I replied hurriedly, avoiding his gaze. _Please don't ask, please don't ask_, I chanted silently, desperately willing Sirius not to prod any further.

"Never mind," he answered. Waiiiit a minuteee. _Never mind?_ My mouth formed a surprised 'O' shape- Sirius was actually being understanding for once in weeks! Woo hoo! I let out a huge sigh of relief. That was surprising, I thought, resting my gaze on Sirius, who was chewing on his toast thoughtfully.

_How cute, Sirius Black thinking_, I smirked.

"Well, are you going to eat that or am I going to have risk my reputation and feed you?" Sirius pointed to my still yet to be touched pile of pancakes, which were by now, colder than ever.

"You'd better not take the risk," I rolled my eyes heavenwards, pushing my pancakes away from me and standing up. "I'm going to head up to class."

Sirius nodded and followed suit. "I'm going with you."

_Was it just me or was Sirius being ultra sensitive?_

"Sirius," I paused pregnantly. "Are you going out with someone special?"

"Nooooo, what makes you say that?" Sirius grinned, dragging on his words.

"For one, you are being so understanding that it's almost scary."

"Gee, thanks, I think I get what you're trying to imply. I beg to differ, though. I'm a typical snag, literally. Sensitive new age guy, that's me, Sirius Black." He gave me a cocky smile and swished his raven locks out of his eyes.

"…" My mouth fell open. Oh, the audacity!

"Oh, stop gaping," Sirius waved his hand in mock modesty. "I'm shy, you know." God, Sirius head was already so inflated, I didn't think it could get any bigger.

"…" By now I was gagging and laughing almost simultaneously. I doubled over in laughter, leaning against the hard stone wall for support.

"Aha, Miss Carter is smiling again." Sirius smirked when he halted just outside our class.

"Hardy har har."

He placed a firm arm around my waist and drew me closer.

"You ready to kill a few brain cells over school instead of wondering how caring I've become?"

**A/N:** Yay, inspiration visited again. Comments? Wondering if I should continue this pretty much plot-less story, 'cause I'm having a hard time coming up with something.

Much love.


End file.
